


Medical Tent

by CatsMeow63



Category: Haikyuu!!, Parks and Recreation
Genre: A little, Because I wanted to, Iwaizumi Hajime as a hunk, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Might Add More, Oikawa as a nurse, and i couldn't get it out of my mind, as Donna Meagle!, but only for a minute, maybe not, short cross over fic, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parks and Rec cross over! Oikawa as Nurse Ann and Iwaizumi as a dehydrated hunk from the Harvest Festival episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Tent

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched this episode the other night and when this scene came on I kept picturing Iwaizumi being taken by the hot nurse Oikawa and trying to show off for him and ugh. I wanted it so bad. Yesterday I finished my last of 6 essays. Studied earlier today. And to reward myself I wrote this.   
> Enjoy!  
> (I don't own Haikyuu or Parks and Recreation!)

“Alright, I’m gonna need you to look right,” Oikawa moved the flashlight to right side of his patients face, watching his eyes carefully. “And now left,” He watched the dark brown irises shift to the other side, mentally noting that, besides how much of a sucker he was for such beautiful irises, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. “Okay, good.” He clicked the pen light off and stuck it into his scrub breast pocket.

The man leaned closer, “I don’t know what’s sicker, me or your body.” His eyes ran appreciatively down Oikawa’s form.

Oikawa huffed slightly and rolled his eyes. “Well you’re not sick.”

“I’m not?” The man asked, leaning away again. Oikawa tried not to frown, he had smelled pretty good considering he had been out working in the hot sun most of the day. “I think you should check out my abs.”

Tilting his head in confusion, Oikawa went back into nurse mode and asked, “Are you experiencing any abdominal pain?”

The man’s lips tilted in a smirk, “Every day at the gym!” He leaned back on his left hand and lifted his tank top up with his right.

Oikawa slightly flushed at the sight. Alright, the man was _ripped_. Almost ridiculously so and he obviously knew. He was also gorgeously tanned and his smirk was sexy and—Oikawa could not do this. “Eh—“

“Come on, feel.” The locked eyes with Oikawa, daring him to look away.

Oikawa smiled to himself. Who was he to turn away such a delicious hunk, anyway? And the man clearly wanted it. “Okay.” He tried not to sound too enthused to get his hands on the man. He leaned forward slightly, reaching his right arm out and gently touching the man’s abs with his fingertips.

“Oh!” Oikawa looked at the man and smiled his best flirty smile, flattening his palm against the man’s toned stomach. He obviously worked hard on his physique and it paid off. The skin was warm, smooth, and rock under his hand. Oikawa rubbed a little bit, trying not to let his mind wander off too much.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” the man asked once Oikawa had pulled his hand away and straightened up.

Oikawa looked to the side, flushing again. “Well, I’m going to be here, manning the tent.”

“No, I mean in terms of _us_.” And boy did Oikawa really like the sound of that. He definitely would not be opposed to seeing him again in terms of “us”.

But no. No. Oikawa had promised that annoying ball of sunshine that he’d be here and although he was sure this man could provide physically pleasing aspects of a relationship, Oikawa wanted more.

“I-I think I’m gonna have to pass.” Oikawa turned to walk away, before he could change his mind and straddle the dude in the portable hospital bed.

“Well, your loss.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and made his way back to Kuroo, who was playing with a stethoscope and trying, but failing, to look like had hadn’t been eavesdropping that entire time.

“Are you going to hit that?” He asked as soon as Oikawa was next to the table.

“Um, he isn’t exactly “boyfriend” material.”

“Who said anything about boyfriend? Use him. Abuse him. _Lose him,_ ” Kuroo made a face like that should have been completely obvious to Oikawa. “That’s my motto, anyway.”

Oikawa looked back at the worker, who had put his headphones on and was laying against the table, nodding his head slightly. Well, it wasn’t something Oikawa was fond of doing. But he had been in a bit of a dry spell because of how busy work had gotten. And maybe the guy was nice?

The man shifted on the bed and Oikawa watched his biceps flex and remembered how good his abs had felt. _Use him, abuse him, lose him,_ echoed through his head.

* * *

 

 

A few hours after the power went out, Oikawa went over to tell the man, who had learned was named Iwaizumi, home.

“It’s been really awesome look at you,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa took the IV out of his arm and dapped at the hole left behind. “I’ve never met a carnival nurse that looks as good as you.”

“Okay, well you’re all set,” Oikawa began, trying to remain professional. “And you are free to go.”

Iwaizumi looked down, his head hung in defeat.

“Or you could stay here. With me. And make out until the lights come back on.” Oikawa smiled in a way that he knew turned people on, staring straight into Iwaizumi’s deep brown eyes.

“Oh hell yeah!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“Kuroo, beat it.”

“Aye, aye, captian.” Kuroo replied, grabbing one of the lanterns and making his way out.

Iwaizumi wasted no time wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist and pulling him onto his lap. Oikawa leaned down and connected their lips, arching into Iwaizumi rough hands. Both moaned as their mouths opened and their tongues met.

Oikawa threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair tugging slightly to move his mouth more to the side, giving them both a better angle. Iwaizumi trailed his hands down Oikawa’s back to his thighs, massaging them slightly.

Oikawa pushed back until they were lying flat on the cot. Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi nudged a thick, strong thigh between Oikawa’s legs.

 _Use him. Abuse him. Lose him._ Echoed through Oikawa’s mind once again. But he shoved it away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end it with it being up in the air about where their relationship went from there. In the show, Ann does lose him the next day but I couldn't do that to Iwaizumi, he's not empty headed jock, so. 
> 
> Comments are always loved, I hope ya'll liked it :)


End file.
